


Изумрудная вдова

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Винда не собирается провести всю жизнь в черном одеянии молодой вдовы среди сплетников, интриганов и коварных родственников мужа. К счастью, у нее есть вариант получше.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Изумрудная вдова




End file.
